1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, small electronic products, such as mobile communication equipment, portable game machines, portable MP3 players and small home game machines, have been developed. The above-mentioned small electronic products include a display unit for transmitting data in the form of an image, and a sound unit for transmitting data in the form of voice. In recent, vibration motors that transmit data using vibrations have been mounted to the small electronic products.
The vibration motors mounted to the small electronic products require compact size suitable for the small electronic product and durability for preventing damage caused by external shocks, falls, vibrations and other causes, in addition to the function of generating strong vibrations.
However, the conventional vibration motor is problematic in that its size is increased by the driving direction of a vibrator, and the vibration motor is prone to be damaged by external shocks, falls, vibrations and other causes.